The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style)
My second gender-swapped version of The Little Mermaid. Cast *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Ariel *Darma (Rock Dog) as Prince Eric *Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as King Triton *Scar (The Lion King) as Ursula *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Flounder *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Sebastian *Izzy (Total Drama) as Scuttle *Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Bradley Uppercust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Vanessa *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Chef Louis *Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Grimsby *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Carlotta *Balto, Pongo (101 Dalmatians), Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Scooby-Doo, Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven), and Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Ariel's Sisters *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Harold the Sea Horse *Sandy Crood (The Croods) as Max *Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Priest *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) as Glutt the Shark Gallery Bodi.png|Bodi as Ariel Darma.png|Darma as Prince Eric Mrs Brainy Barker (ring).jpg|Brainy Barker as King Triton Scar.jpg|Scar as Ursula Shanti3.png|Shanti as Flounder 092807 Nightmare Christmas Sally1.jpg|Sally as Sebastian Izzy.png|Izzy as Scuttle EY 50 - Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Harley Quinn is getting reformed.png|and Harley Quinn as Flotsam and Jetsam Bradley Uppercrust III.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III as Vanessa Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Chef Louis Georgette the Poodle.jpg|Georgette as Grimsby Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis as Carlotta Handsome Balto.jpg|Balto, Pongodisney2.jpg|Pongo, Courage now!.jpg|Courage, ScoobyDoo.jpeg|Scooby-Doo, Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie Barkin, Dodger by vanillecream-d4x5yqp.png|and Dodger as Ariel's Sisters Tinker Bell 2015.png|Tinker Bell as Harold the Seahorse Sandycrispy.png|Sandy Crood as Max Mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|Mrs. Puff as The Priest Madame Medusa (The Rescuers).jpg|Madame Medusa as Glutt the Shark Scenes # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 2-Sally's Concert ("Sons of Brainy Barker") # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style)Part 3-Bodi at the Sunken Ship # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 4-Bodi Meets Izzy # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style)Part 5-Scar Watches Bodi # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style)Part 6-"Part of Your World" # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 7-To the Surface # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 8-The Storm at Sea # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 9-Darma is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 10-"Under the Sea" # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 11-Bodi's Hidden Treasure # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 12-Scar's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 13-In Darma's Kingdom # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 16-"Kiss the Boy" # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 17-Scar Takes Charge # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 18-The Wedding Ship # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 19-The Sun Sets # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 20-Scar's Wrath # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 21-A Happy Ending # The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 22-End Credits Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Animal and Human style Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine